


Spaced Out

by quietmillennial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Weed, a little suggestive, elams, i love these three with all my heart, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Just some fluffy, stoned elams!





	Spaced Out

**Author's Note:**

> “Or, y’know,” added John, from the other side of the couch, “wait until the kids all come home so that we can actually get some time with you before it’s too late.”
> 
> There was an understandable trace of annoyance in John’s tone. It couldn’t be helped. They had cleared this weekend just so that they would have some much deserved quality time, and here was Alex, typing away at a document he knew for a fact, thanks to Jefferson, was due for at least another two weeks.

Alexander groaned as he struggled to keep his focus on his computer screen. He felt Eliza shift just a little closer to him, nuzzling deeper into his belly, finally gaining a little trace of pudge from comfort.

“Lexi, honey. You’ve proofread that document at least a dozen times,” she said. “If you’re still not happy with it, just put it away and save it for tomorrow.”

“Or, y’know,” added John, from the other side of the couch, “wait until the kids all come home so that we can actually get some time with you before it’s too late.” 

There was an understandable trace of annoyance in John’s tone. It couldn’t be helped. They had cleared this weekend just so that they would have some much deserved quality time, and here was Alex, typing away at a document he knew for a fact, thanks to Jefferson, was due for at least another two weeks.

Alexander sighed as brushed his thin, long fingers through Eliza’s hair and looked at John. 

“I’m sorry, Jack. I just get so preoccupied, so focused, so paranoid, that I get lost in my work.”

John looked up with a gentle expression. “Paranoid of what, baby boy?”

Alex sighed again as as Eliza tenderly caressed his belly. “We’re fine, Papi,” she whispered contently. “You do such a good job taking care of us, love.”

John slid across the couch and tilted Alexander’s face toward his and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Alexander relaxed like he was coming home, accepting John’s affection openly, drawing closer, but being careful not crush Eliza. She laughed and slid off his lap onto the floor, and watched them hesitantly pull away from each other .

“You know what I think we need?” she chimed cheerily.

“What would that be, darling?” asked Alex softly, trying to hide his breathlessness.

She looked at John with a wicked gleam in her icy eyes. “Do you have any?”

“Why, Mrs. Hamilton! I do declare!” shouted John in a heavy southern belle accent, causing Alex to cackle like a madman as he closed his computer.

“Have I ever failed you before, darlin’?” he asked charmingly.

Eliza laughed as Alexander groaned. “Really laying it on thick, Jacky.”

John took a pillow with him as he got off the couch, and threw it at Alex as he left the room. 

“Shut up, ya Yankee.”

Said Yankee got up and stretched, offering his wife a grin. 

“Now if we’re doing this, we need to do it right. The only way to do that is with your Nutella cookies.”

“Somebody needs to help me with the cookies,” she said. Alex walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her soft waist. “What if I do?”

“I’ll let you lick the spoon,” Eliza whispered naughtily. Alex groaned. “What if I lick off your fingers when you dip them in the bowl as you’re known to do?”

As he said this he took her small hand in his, pressing her fingers teasingly against his hot, clever mouth. Millimeters away from that wicked, labyrinthine tongue. She whimpered and shuddered deliciously, and Alexander took sinful joy in it. He pressed his free hand against the soft expanse of her belly and revelled in her weak, but present blush that invaded the hills of her pale cheeks. He rubbed her stomach, his eyes going gentle, his lips lovingly kissing her hand.

“God, I love you. Every fucking inch of you,” he said. His voice held no roughness, none of the cleverness from mere seconds ago. Pure worshipful adoration poured from his mouth. She hummed and pressed closer against him.

“I love you, too. I love you so much, Alexander. I-”

He sealed their lips a kiss just as tender as his and John’s. He turned her slowly rested his hands on her cheeks, cupping that innocent face, claiming it as gently as anyone could claim something.

“Ew,” called John from the doorway, “No hetero.”

Eliza smirked and pulled away from the skinny man before, waltzing toward John with a cocky finesse. “Well, what if I got hetero with you?” she asked with a dominance in her voice that was rare, but certainly not unwelcome.

“I might reconsider my heterophobia, then. But this sounds like a bribe.”

She grinned. “You’ve outsmarted me, Mr. Laurens. I don’t what to say.”

He smiled and revealed a large bunt that he spun expertly in his fingers. Eliza didn’t think she’d seen Alex grin that big in a long time.

“I have never been so ready to relax in my life,” he whispered in awe.

“Come on, then,” said John teasingly, sitting in the middle of the couch. “Come sit by Daddy.” He crudely patted his lap. Alex guffawed abruptly, ending in a violent cough. “I don’t have to call you that to get any, do I?”

“Suit yourself,” John said, pulling Eliza under one arm protectively. “You’ll want to later, anyways.” He held out his hand and pulled Alex to rest against his strong chest. 

John pulled out a lighter and lit the blunt.

The order was John, Alexander, Eliza. It was. But soon, their minds drifted and it became the hilarious game personal trivia about whoever had the blunt.

Too soon, Alex was trying to get another good hit off of the once mighty blunt, now a little roach. He pulled it from his dry lips and looked at John, who shook his head contently, and passed to Eliza. She drew two small puffs from it and passed it back to John, who created a pool of saliva, with sheer will power, on his tongue, and crushed the last embers into it.

Alexander turned to look at him, feeling the room turn with him, and smirked lazily. “Fucking showoff.”

John sat the there for a minute, focused on the pattern thread in his jeans, but looked up and chuckled. “I’m just a pro, hun.”

Eliza suddenly cackled as she leaned closer into John and reached her arm for Alex, who took her hand gingerly, starting to chuckle. John ran his hand slowly down her side and pondered out loud, “What are you laughing about?”

“You sound… really southern, John. Like, worse than ever, really. I dunno, maybe it’s just me.”

“Betsey’s cut off. That took her, what? Two minutes to say?” Alex smiled at the little pout forming in Eliza’s countenance. 

“No one’s cut off,” said John, purposefully forcing his accent a little. “The three of us are gonna destroy my fuckin’ stash if I have anything to say about it.”

Eliza smiled and laughed again at John’s voice.

“I’m not making fun of you, I promise.”

“I know, darlin’. You actually think it’s real endearing, yeah?”

Alexander leaned closer to John. “Y’know what we’re gonna do with some of that stash, Jack. Liz is gonna make cookies, and we’re gonna put a shit ton of weed in it.”

John and Eliza looked at each other. John smiled, but Eliza griped.

“Great, now I’m hungry and I’ve got to make cookies while I’m hungry.”

“Don’t worry, nina,” said Alex suggestively. “I’ll help if the terms are still in effect from earlier.”

Eliza looked at him with a puzzled look. She slowly tuned the other way towards John. “What the fuck is he talking about?”

“Alex, I don’t, uh, think she remembers.”

The shorter man hummed contemplatively, then dragged Eliza across John’s lap, pulling her into a searing kiss. His tongue wasted no time in slithering through her shocked lips. Eliza immediately whimpered and pressed her thighs close together, trying desperately to quench the fire kindling between them.

But John quickly noticed the act and used his hand to cup one of her ass cheeks, enjoying the startled noise that forced it’s way from her throat. Alex pulled back, entranced by the shining string of saliva still connecting them.

He watched the bridge snap as he asked her, “Color, babe?”

“Green,” she whispered, willing and needy.

John pushed her softly back to her original position and got up, turning to face his partners, holding his hands out to them. 

The trek up to their bedroom was slow, but pleasant. They felt like giddy young teens again, high and passionate. Laughing and staring at each other nervously, like blushing virgins. But admiring the masterpieces they’d appreciated for almost a decade now. Familiar and exhilarating, new and safe. 

So eager they began removing clothes. Alex had started it, shucking his shirt off halfway up the stairs. By the time they reached the coveted door, the three were stark naked, the evidence of their escapade trailing them to the scene of the crime.

Eliza was laid in her normal position on the bed, on her back, staring at her boys. She had forgotten how much she loved them, how safe that pair of gentle, admiring smiles made her feel. As suddenly as it had come, the fire inside her was gone, and she outstretched her arms.

John’s sleepy, amorous gaze slightly sobered. “Color, Lizzy?”

She smiled and said softly, “I just wanna… be with you guys. I-it’s just… I wanna cuddle. Can we cuddle?”

Alexander and John looked at each other. Her affectionate mood and sappy request had cooled the embers burning in both of them, and they curled on either side of her. Caging her in their gentle arms, allowing the fuzzy sea of their experience take them over.

When John cracked his eyes, it was pitch black outside. He heard his own stomach growl, along with, Alex’s? He picked up the nearest phone, Liz’s, and checked the time. 3:09.

He shook Alex and he stirred, humming as he gracefully entered the world of the living. “What is it, John?” he almost whined. It was suspiciously close.

“Check your laptop and tell me what you saved that document, will you, baby?”

He turned away from Eliza and John, toward his nightstand and veteran laptop. A missed prayer at mass away from running out of memory. He turned it on and pet Eliza’s hair when she whined at the brightness that stirred her, too, from her sleep.

“1:36 p.m. Why?”

“We’ve been asleep at least twelve hours,” said John with an unnecessary yawn.

“Well, damn,” muttered Eliza, groaning as she sat up to stretch. “I’m in need of cookies and marijuana, preferably combined so that I don’t have to cook stoned.”

Both men hugged her and laughed. John got up and wandered to his dresser and, from a secret place, pulled out a baggie of miracles.

At three in the morning, the three grown adults marched unashamedly down to the kitchen, almost tripping on the hazardous trail of clothes, carelessly tossed about the hallway and stairs, and cooperated around the oven, giddy like children over the thought of the cookies baking in oven.

They laughed and were truly content with each other, for the first time in a few marks of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillenial on tumblr!


End file.
